Overleg gebruiker:Sompeetalay
Jonas *Mijn excuses voor de schending van je privacy(door de bewerking van de pagina) maar ik heb u enkel aan de categorie Gebruiker toegevoegd. Groeten! --Jonas Windsor **Helaba! Geen probleem! Daarvoor ben ik hier :) --Sompeetalay 14 jan 2007 21:05 (UTC) ***Is het erg als ik de voorpagina eens zou wijzigen(niet direct vandaag) om deze wat op te knappen? Je kunt hem nog verwijderen als je het slecht vindt. :) --Jonas Windsor ****Integendeel: graag zelfs :) Probeer maar wat en ik laat je dan weten wat ik zou willen wegdoen. We kunnen +/- Wookieepedia kopiëren en eventueel de dingen die wij niet nodig hebben (zoals Wookieepedian of the month) weglaten. Hou wel rekening met vertalingen dan aub :) --Sompeetalay 14 jan 2007 21:44 (UTC) Senaatshal U mag de testpagina's verwijderen, ik zoek verder naar oplossingen voor het ontwikkelen van de Senaatshal --Jonas Windsor Verwijderen *Zou je de volgende paginas willen verwijderen (ik kan dat niet doen volgens mij): Sjabloon:Gallerijnavigatie en Gallerij_van_Species_G. Domme fout door vertaling; Galerij is in het nederlands met één L ipv LL. Juiste paginas zijn al aangemaakt, dus deze kunnen linea recta in de prullenbak! --Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 13:00 (UTC) 32BBY Hey, ja ik had die page gewoon even vertaald omdat dat jaartal in meerdere artikelen al voorkwam :) Een rode link minder :d * I know, maar nu staan er nog een heel deel meer bij :p --Sompeetalay 20 jan 2007 23:44 (UTC) Rangen Hey, ik zat even met het volgende. Rangen; voor elke rang een aparte pagina, of alle rangen op 1 pagina genaamd Rangen? Ik weet niet of het de moeite is om van elk een aparte pagina te maken, daar komt dan niet heel veel informatie op...--Wild Whiphid 22 jan 2007 17:19 (UTC) *Mmmm. Ja, ik vraag mij af waarom daar een afzonderlijke pagina van moet bestaan, maar je hebt natuurlijk wel rangen in het Army, de Navy en in de Starfighter Squadrons.--Sompeetalay 22 jan 2007 18:01 (UTC) Good Luck *Just popping in with a "Good Luck" wish from all of us Anglophones at Wookieepedia, Somp! QuentinGeorge 25 jan 2007 08:23 (UTC) *Thank you very much! It's just the beginning, but it's addictive ... almost too addictive ... --Sompeetalay 25 jan 2007 08:24 (UTC) Nieuwe mensen Ik heb even een dingetje gemaakt voor als er nieuwe mensen zijn, dit kun je dan op hun discussiepagina plakken: Sjabloon:Welkom, moet je alleen de naam invullen van de persoon...--Wild Whiphid 28 jan 2007 12:49 (UTC) Spelling en volgorde Hey, ik weet dat t wat perfectionistisch overkomt, maar kun je er rekening mee houden dat de koppen ipv Verschijningen en Bronnen in het enkelvoud gaan, dus Verschijning en Bron..? Tevens had ik op de regel pagina de volgorde aangegeven als Verschijning, Achter de schermen, Bron, Externe links (die wel in meervoud...). Het zou toch het mooist zijn als alle artikels hierin overeenkomen, niet? --Wild Whiphid 29 jan 2007 10:02 (UTC) *Nah, volledig mee eens. Het is een kwestie van regels afspreken. Probleem is dat er soms zoveel zijn dat ge dingen door elkaar slaagt. --Sompeetalay 29 jan 2007 11:15 (UTC) **Toch nog even een klein verzoek, kun je in de bronnen naar de Databank pagina verwijzen, als in Blabla in de Databank?--Wild Whiphid 2 feb 2007 11:19 (UTC) ***Ah ja, die haakjes aan de databank .... Maar we zullen die bronnen nog veel moeten aanpassen vrees ik, als we boeken uploaden, enz... --Sompeetalay 2 feb 2007 11:56 (UTC) New Acquisitions Ik heb op de hoofdpagina in plaats van foto van de week (dat werkte toch nog niet) een blok Speciale pagina's gezet, soort van "Yoda's choice"... Daar staat een verwijzing naar je nieuwe pagina!--Wild Whiphid 30 jan 2007 10:45 (UTC) * Ik heb het gezien! Zeer netjes. Ik zou willen beginnen vanaf 2007 met het toevoegen van nieuwe dingen. Dan zitten we nu nog op schema :) --Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 10:47 (UTC) Expanded Universe * Ik weet dat je niet zo'n fan bent van EU, maar we kunnen er toch niet om heen blijven draaien. Ik bent het compleet met je eens dat we eerst film-inhoud moeten plaatsen, maar daarna moet het zeker mogelijk zijn om EU toe te voegen aan onderwerpen. --Wild Whiphid 1 feb 2007 09:28 (UTC) **Absoluut! 100% mee eens, maar we kunnen het niet maken dat sommige entries slechts voor 15% gevuld zijn en dat er dan ineens details beginnen te staan uit van die stomme pulp leesboekjes. Ik zou zelfs proberen om gewoon een onderscheid te maken in die entries en daar effectief bijzetten 'Expanded Universe' bij wat er zich na 'RotJ' afspeelt. Bij dingen die niet in de films komen kunnen we bijvoorbeeld een speciaal icoon toevoegen waaruit blijkt dat deze enkel in EU boeken enz komen. Ik vind dit altijd verkeerd in boeken (en op Wookieep) dat men verschillende bronnen op dezelfde waarde inschat. Dat is een hele grote fout. --Sompeetalay 1 feb 2007 09:45 (UTC) The Wookiee Is mijn laatste Beter (Cin Drallig)? of nog steeds niet goed. *Hi! Neen, sorry, nog altijd niet voldoende. Check uw talkpagina. Uw spelling en zinsbouw is zwak. Plus ge vergeet een aantal essentiële dingen te doen zoals de naam van uw onderwerp correct te schrijven, ge vermeldt geen bron, geen categories, enz... --Sompeetalay 3 feb 2007 11:45 (UTC) Darth Sidious Kan Palpatine niet beter de echte pagina worden, en dan Darth Sidious een redirect die kant op. Nu is het andersom en ik vind het niet zo netjes. Zo gaat het met Anakin wel goed, en kleine dingetjes als Sidious in de lijst met senators etc... vind ik wat slordig. Zijn echte naam lijkt mij het beste.--Wild Whiphid 5 feb 2007 14:41 (UTC) *Hoe zit op Wookieepedia? Ik heb de pagina Sidious genaamd omdat dat de enige identiteit is waar we zeker van zijn. Palpatine is maar een vermomming van Sidious. --Sompeetalay 5 feb 2007 16:30 (UTC) ** Op WP is het ook Palpatine als titel, en de rest verwijzen. Palpatine is volgens mij gewoon zijn echte (geboorte)-naam..? Waarom anders die naam aanhouden tijdens zijn keizerschap. Sidious is zijn sith-naam (net als Vader die van Anakin is, Tyranus die van Dooku, etc...)--Wild Whiphid 5 feb 2007 16:44 (UTC) *** Van mij moogt ge het veranderen zenne. Maar ik denk nog altijd dat Palpatine niet zijn échte naam is. Wss dat dat boek over Plagueis daar verandering zal in brengen :) --Sompeetalay 5 feb 2007 16:48 (UTC) ****Tja, het maakt mij niet zo heel veel uit, leek mij beter, maar anders zien we wel of daar nog iets naar komt. Ik wijzig het wel even (al dan niet tijdelijk).--Wild Whiphid 5 feb 2007 16:56 (UTC) Era's Ik heb twee pagina's met sjabloon voor Era's aangemaakt zoals op WP, maar ze willen hier niet werken,... Ik laat ze nog even staan, misschien dat jij iemand vindt die het weet...? --Wild Whiphid 13 feb 2007 18:25 (UTC) Thank you Hi, thank you for your welcome! But I am sorry, unfortunately I don´t speak Dutch, I contribute in Star Wars Wiki en Español, anyway I am happy to have been abble to contribute here a little at least. I understood everything what you wrote in my discussion page because a friend translated it for me, I think I have to learn Dutch right now. --Zeist Antilles 9 apr 2007 16:30 (UTC) ** Well Zeist, thx for contributing. Alas, as you will understand, it'll be very difficult for you to submit because we are truly Dutch but please keep an eye out on what we're doing :) --Sompeetalay 9 apr 2007 15:13 (UTC) Wookiee interwiki Hello Somp! I'm Battle Surgeon, from the Spanish Star Wars Wikia. First of all I must be sorry because I don't understand Nederlands. Today I have seen your messages (using a traductor hehe :P) and I would like to explain the causes: A month ago I edited the article Wookiee in Spanish and I added the appropiate interwiki links. Then I found out that the Nederlands interwiki didn't work despite the existance of the article Wookiee (I saw this article throught an interwiki in Jedipedia), so I deleted it in the Spanish article. The other interwikis did work. I didn't undestand the whole message but I believed to understand that you accused me of writing nonsenses (useless interwiki links). I just want to demonstrate that the article Wookie does exist in other Star Wars Wikia, maybe the links don't work (as it happened to us with the nl interwiki). See the article Wookiee in English, German, Spanish, French and Portuguese. Well, that's all, I hope I have understood your messages. Excuse me if I did something wrong, my intention was pure :P. Greetings from the Spanish Star Wars Wikia! PD: I don't know what happens with the German link. If you want to have a look at it, use the other Wikias. Battle Surgeon * ** Hi Battle! I didn't believe you were doing bad stuff but we are always careful of what happens on the Dutch Wiki since we spend a lot of time expanding it. In 5 months we already have over more than 700 entries :) I just didn't know what interwiki was and to be honest, I still don't. I understand the reasoning of it but I don't see any results :) Possibly because we don't have that option on Yodapedia? I don't know. Cheers! -- Sompeetalay 13 mei 2007 10:33 (UTC) *** Hey there! No problem, I see your point, don't worry ;) Maybe you simply call the interwiki links in another way. When I talk about interwiki links I mean the links that can lead you to the same article but in another language (another Star Wars Wikia). For example, the article Senator has two links that redirect to the English and Spanish articles. So, interwikis are used for connecting every Star Wars Wikia in a common web. I don't know if I made an understandable explanation (hehe :P), but if you have any doubt about it, you can count on me. I'll be glad to help in Yodapedia, though I have to work hard to understand Dutch. Good luck and keep growing hehe. Vaarwel! Battle Surgeon **** Hi Battle, I've come to understand it! I think it would be good indeed if the linked pages are worthwhile. -- Sompeetalay 14 mei 2007 21:48 (UTC) Ossus Library Biblioteka Ossus - Ossus Library Hi, I'm Sky from Ossus Library, the biggest SW Wikia in Poland. Not so long time ago we officially replaced Empirepedia (old polish SW Wikia, now - dead) as Wookieepedia's sister-site. Why? Because we have approximately 2401 articles, and they have only 300. What is more, there was a very low standard of articles, so now Empirepedia is abandoned by its users and admins and I think it will disappear from the net soon. Wookieepedia and Jedipedia made a decision to change PL interwiki links from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to our encyclopedia (http://www.ossus.pl), and we hope you will do the same thing :) Please anwer wherever you want - my talk page on this account or at Ossus. My user page at Ossus: Sky Hi, so like I said, we want you to change PL link from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to us - http://www.ossus.pl, just like Wookiee and Jedipedia did. Look at our main page - we already have a link to your Wikia :) Then we will be able to add inter-wiki links between our encyclopedias :) Cheers, Sky Poll herstart Hey, ik zag net dat de poll pas 3 stemmen heeft, dit waren er meer. Er staat nu ook "... created on 12 July"; gisteren dus..? Heb jij iets gewijzigd aan de poll, of gemerkt dat iemand anders dat gedaan heeft? Goed werk btw van die "nerd" die helemaal de moeite neemt om commentaar te schrijven, wat een loser. ;) --Wild Whiphid 13 jul 2007 14:45 (UTC) *Yep ik heb het ook gemerkt. Ik vermoed dat dat is gekomen door dat we de main pagina hebben gewijzigd? Ik heb verder niets veranderd. --Sompeetalay 13 jul 2007 14:58 (UTC) EU Species Kunnen we niet de categorie "Sentients niet uit films" schrappen? Deze titel klinkt een beetje te kinds. Ik stel voor dat we gewoon bij bijv. Lasat de volgende categorien voegen: Species (automatisch), Sentients, Mammals (wss moeten we daar eens gaan ver-Nederlandsen naar Zoogdieren...op den duur gaat dat toch beter uitpakken denk ik, en dat kunnen we dan maar niet te lang uitstellen; wordt meer werk later...) en als extra "EU Species" ofzo? --Wild Whiphid 15 aug 2007 17:28 (UTC) *Ik vind sowieso dat we species die niet in de films komen moeten een afzonderlijke category geven. Ik heb ook getwijfeld om 'EU Species' te gebruiken maar ik gebruik die term gewoon niet graag omdat iedereen daar veel te los mee omspringt. Daarom zocht ik naar een alternatief. -Sompeetalay 15 aug 2007 21:11 (UTC) Polish SW Wikia - links Hello! I'm Jaro and I'm one of the users of the biggest Polish Star Wars Wikia called Biblioteka Ossus which is now the official SW Wikia in Poland. Earlier it was Empirepedia but Wookieepedia administrators decided to change their interwiki and links on the mainpage which now lead us to articles on Biblioteka Ossus due to the fact that Ossus has nearly 3000 articles! Jedipedia did the very same thing. But nobody else. As you are (I guess) one of the biggest SW Wikia (we are the third one), I would like you to change your links on the main page and interwiki and then let us change our interwiki (nowadays they lead only to Wookiee- and Jedipedia). Please contact me on my talksite on Ossus. I'm looking forward to hearing (seeing?) from you! Sincerely, 85.237.184.10 22 sep 2007 14:19 (UTC) :And on a related note: only Wikia Staff can change interwiki links, local admins cannot, so you'd have to inform Wikia Staff about this. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22 sep 2007 14:22 (UTC) ::But who do you think should I ask? There are many of them on that Wikia Staff. 85.237.184.10 22 sep 2007 16:53 (UTC) I honestly have no idea. I'm sorry :( --Sompeetalay 22 sep 2007 18:22 (UTC) German Do you speak German?--The Collector 25 sep 2007 13:18 (UTC) * I can understand it a little bit. --Sompeetalay 25 sep 2007 14:15 (UTC) Niai Fieso * Ey, kun je Niai Fieso laten als het is? Ik ben er met Sander doorheen gelopen, maar die kreeg een foutmelding voor het opslaan. Ik heb nu geplaatst waar we gebleven waren, hij zal de teskt er nog bijmaken. --Wild Whiphid 25 nov 2007 13:46 (UTC) **Yep, no problemo, maar best het zo snel mogelijk fixen. Hij kan zijn tekst ook naar mij mailen. *** Nu, hij ging die nog vertalen, en dan er in plakken.. Ik had hem een online uitleg gegeven hoe het moest, maar hij had nog niet de complete tekst bij de hand. Weet wel hoe het moet, dus dat hoef jij niet te doen. --Wild Whiphid 26 nov 2007 15:42 (UTC) **** Laat ons stellen dat wij volgende week maandag de entry afwerken als het nog niet is gebeurd. Dat is een week de tijd. Dat is doenbaar denk ik. --Sompeetalay 26 nov 2007 15:45 (UTC) Sith-Codex in Dutch Hi Sompeetalay, One question: Could you translate the Sith Code into Dutch, because I wanna write it on my User Page like I did it on my German and English User Page? Darth Maul's Clone 17 apr 2008 17:07 (UTC) *You don't need to translate the Sith Code into Dutch. We can all understand English perfectly well in Belgium and the Netherlands :p --Sompeetalay 17 apr 2008 17:35 (UTC) **Ok, I only thought it would be better in Dutch, but I'd prefer English =) Darth Maul's Clone 17 apr 2008 17:49 (UTC) Hulp Hallo ik ben Croon, ik vroeg me af of u of iemand anders van deze wiki mij kon helpen met zo'n character infobox?--made by croon 18 apr 2008 13:52 (UTC) * Heb je alle Regels al voldoende doorgenomen? Daar kan je exact zien wat verwachten. Mail mij anders gerust op sompeetalay@gmail.com. Alvorens iets up te loaden kan je misschien ook eens wat doormailen zodat we kunnen zien wat eventueel moet verbeterd worden --Sompeetalay 18 apr 2008 14:14 (UTC) Vraagje Ik las de opmerkingen die op mijn gebruikerspagina stonden. Ik heb deze tips verwerkt in nieuwe pagina's. Zijn deze zo goed? Of maak ik nog fouten? Anders ga ik zo door met artikelen schrijfen. - Yowal maandag 12 mei 11:03 *Ja, schrijven is met een v ! Verwerk alle opmerkingen in uw artikels en gebruikt Wookieepedia niet als primaire bron maar als controle. --Sompeetalay 13 mei 2008 23:58 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Sompeetalay. This wiki is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. Did you know that Wikia has a new skin option? Have a look at the wiki in monaco. A lot of Wikians have said they prefer having the sidebar on the left. There are also a lot more customization options for this skin. If you'd like to switch to it, see the "admin skin" section in your preferences. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. Angela (talk) 13 mei 2008 23:41 (UTC) Spijt Over de Lapiz Cutter, het spijt me dat ik deze vergissing heb gemaakt. Ook dat ik jullie zoveel last heb bezorgd. Ik voel me hier ook ontzettend rot over. Ik ben van plan te stoppen met het uitbreiden van Yodapedia, omdat ik het duidelijk niet volgens de regels doe. Ik weet niet of dit bericht genoeg is om het mij te vergeven, al hoop ik van wel. Nogmaals, het spijt me oprecht dat ik jullie zoveel last heb bezorgd. Dit zou in het vervolg niet weer gebeuren. --Yowal 18 mei 2008 12:11 *Yowal, je bezorgt ons geen last. Je hebt entries gemaakt die wél goed waren hoor! Jij hebt je niet vergist, één of andere persoon op WP heeft een fout gemaakt. Daarom mag je - en ik had dat al eens gevraagd - Wookieepedia niet als primaire bron gebruiken. Wij hebben al talloze fouten op WP gevonden en wij willen deze niet overnemen op YP. Wij - en vooral ik - zijn héél streng op YP omdat wij allebei perfectionisten zijn op het gebied van SW. Maak gewoon entries aan zonder je te baseren op WP en dan is alles opgelost. Baseer je enkel op officieel bronmateriaal. --Sompeetalay 18 mei 2008 09:12 (UTC) Info sites Vraagje: Weet u misschien een paar sites waar ik informatie van af kan halen. En of we afbeeldingen die van Wookieepedia komen mogen gebruiken? Groeten Yowal *Hey! De enige officiële sites online zijn SW.com (Databank), LucasArts en die van Wizards of the Coast. De rest is niet-officieel. Wij halen ook 90% van onze informatie uit boeken en controleren die daarna met de Databank en met de info op WP. Normaal gezien mag je de meeste afbeeldingen van op WP gebruiken maar als het gaat om een voorwerp (personage) uit de films dan verkiezen we een goed screenshot uit de film. De foto's van het CCG zijn vaak te onzuiver en geven geen goed beeld van het personage. Deze kunnen alleen in noodgevallen (zie bijv Leslomy Tacema die zeer moeilijk te zien is in de films) --Sompeetalay 20 mei 2008 15:20 (UTC) Goed? Oké, bedankt voor de tip. Was het artikel over Halla voor de rest wel goed? --Yowal 21 mei 2008 14:26 (UTC) *Ja dat was in orde maar entries over 'Splinter' zijn soms een beetje gevaarlijk omdat dat verhaal eigenlijk niet meer zou mogen passen in het huidige SW Canon. Een zeer goed boek hoor! Maar er gebeuren te veel dingen waarbij je zegt van 'wtf'. --Sompeetalay 21 mei 2008 12:44 (UTC) EU Sjablonen Ik wist niet dat er aparte EU Personage Sjablonen waren. Bedankt voor de tip, ik zou deze in het vervolg gebruiken. --Yowal 24 mei 2008 17:04 Bronnen Hallo Someetalay, Ik ben bezig met een stuk over Scout Trooper Avarik. Ik heb deze info o.a. van CUSWE, wat je me laatst hebt getipt. Als ik deze bron gebruik is het dan in orde? - Yowal 12:45 * Hey, eigenlijk niet. Het enige wat van Avarik bekend is, is zijn CCG card. Dat is de enige geldige bron. CUSWE en WP kunnen enkel worden gebruikt als controle. Bovendien moet er een screenshot uit de film worden getoond en niet zo'n slechte scan van de CCG card. We moeten proberen duidelijk te maken aan de lezers wie Avarik nu juist is want op die cards is dat niet altijd het geval. Daarom is een screenshot zeer handig. --Sompeetalay 1 jun 2008 11:00 (UTC) **Oké, is goed. Is het wel in orde als ik CUSWE als bron gebruik? - Yowal 15:02 ***Neen. Enkel CCG is officieel geldig wat Avarik betreft. CUSWE is een goede website maar is niet officieel dus enkel als controle handig. --Sompeetalay 1 jun 2008 14:00 (UTC) **** CUSWE geeft wel bronnen voor de onderwerpen die je daar vindt! Die kan je dan vervolgens gebruiken, net als bronnen die je op WP vindt bij de onderwerpen. --Wild Whiphid 1 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) ***** Inderdaad, daarvoor is CUCWE ook bruikbaar. Die heeft een vrij ruime bronnenvermelding. Bij WP is die er ook maar die wordt vaak nogal lukraak toegepast. --Sompeetalay 1 jun 2008 18:26 (UTC) LEGO Game *Hey Sompeetalay, ik heb de game LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga gekocht. Mag ik hier iets over schrijven? Of is het niet geschikt.- Yowal 4 jun 15:50 **Hey! Jazeker maar controleer of er nog niets over terug te vinden is op YP, vul het sjabloon perfect in en kopieer niets van WP. --Sompeetalay 4 jun 2008 14:48 (UTC) Ga nog verder Ja, klopt. Het artikel is ook nog niet af want ik moest weg. Ik ben bezig met meer over de levels. - Yowal 4 apr 19:37 *Ha! Je kan dan het sjabloon gebruiken genaamd 'aanbouw'. --Sompeetalay 4 jun 2008 18:23 (UTC) Reclame Hoi, Sompeetalay. Ik zit net te kijken op Yodapedia en als ik een pagina open komt er een reclameblok overal boven te staan? Zelf vind ik dit niet zo prettig. Of hoort dit zo? - Yowal 17 Juni 15:54 *Hey! Kevin (WW) had dit ook vanmorgen. Ik werk echter met een oudere skin, namelijk Monobook, en ik heb er dus geen problemen mee. Ik vermoed dat Kevin wel zal mailen naar Wikipedia als het blijft duren. --Sompeetalay 17 jun 2008 13:58 (UTC) Jou antwoord over wat ik in de overleg pagina van het artikel van Anakin Skywalker had geschreven Beste Sompeetalay waarom koos je dan niet die andere optie die ik voorstelde of waarom laat je het niet aan mij over ik weet hoe je dat veilig kan doen. *Suuuure ... Begin maar eens eerst met u aan te melden. --Sompeetalay 2 jul 2008 12:41 (UTC) Beste Sompeetalay waarom moet ik me nou per se aanmelden. Sjabloon werkt niet meer *Hey Sompeetalay, ik zag in het artikel over het Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion dat er geen link was naar CIS (in het sjabloon), dit wilde ik verbeteren maar toen ik de pagina opsloeg werkte het sjabloon van dit artikel niet meer. Weet jij hoe dit komt? - Samburo 3 juli 2008 11:57 Sjabloon werkt niet meer *Hey Sompeetalay, ik zag in het artikel over het Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion dat er geen link was naar CIS (in het sjabloon), dit wilde ik verbeteren maar toen ik de pagina opsloeg werkte het sjabloon van dit artikel niet meer. Weet jij hoe dit komt? - Samburo 3 juli 2008 11:57 **Omdat ge wss het sjabloon niet correct hebt gebruikt. --Sompeetalay 3 jul 2008 11:14 (UTC) *** Dat viel wel mee, hij was een ] vergeten in een link, dan gaat het op de een of andere manier altijd raar doen. Maar tis al opgelost ;) --Wild Whiphid 3 jul 2008 14:18 (UTC) **** Yups, altijd uw afsluiten, anders gaat dat ding gekke sprongen maken :) --Sompeetalay 4 jul 2008 11:58 (UTC) PROXY Beste Sompeetalay ik had op de officiële site van Star Wars: The Force Unleashed gezien dat zijn naam zo Proxy word geschreven in plaats van zo PROXY daarom had ik dat veranderd. *Hey! Weird! In de Art & Making of staat het overal met hoofdletters. We laten het best momenteel staan. --Sompeetalay 5 aug 2008 12:44 (UTC) *Als je me niet wild geloven ga dan zelf naar de officiële site van Star Wars: The Force Unleashed http://www.lucasarts.com/games/theforceunleashed/ en als je daar bent klik dan op THE SAGA CONTINUES daarna op CHARACTERS en daarna klik je op je weet wel wie ik bedoel. *Je moet dan ook de volledige tekst lezen en niet alleen de titel :) --Sompeetalay 5 aug 2008 13:18 (UTC) Locatie sjablonen Somp, let even op bij gebruik van de sjablonen voor locaties. gebruik= is bedoeld voor de functie, niet voor de gebruiker. Ik ga dat sjabloon zelf nu niet meer aanpassen, dan moeten alle paginas ook weer worden aangepast. --Wild Whiphid 16 sep 2008 17:41 (UTC) *Roger Roger, mag ik het wel weer niet vergeten ... --Sompeetalay 16 sep 2008 18:06 (UTC) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Beste Sompeetalay waarom denk je nou dat ik die laaste wijzeging heb gedaan terwel er andere gegevengs op staan dan die van mijn computer of mijn gebruiks naam daar niet staat kun je dat verklaren? Tim Auke Kools 3 okt 2008 14:54 (UTC) * Niet die laatste aanpassingen, wel die van gisterenavond :) --Sompeetalay 3 okt 2008 17:23 (UTC) Goed zo nu je daar antwoord op hebt gegeven moet ik je iets bekenen. Ja ik had inderdaad voor die laaste wijzeging gezorgd maar dan op een andere computer en nadat je een bericht op mijn overleg pagina had achter gelaten terwijl het niet zeker was dat ik voor die laaste wijzeging had gezorgd ging ik het overleggen met jou eerst zo begingen om jou even te leren dat je niet te snel moet oordelen dat een bepaald iemand dat gedaan heeft terwel voor het zelfde geld iemand anders het gedaan zou kunnen hebben. Tim Auke Kools 3 okt 2008 19:22 (UTC) * We zullen u eens wat leren om ten eerste zonder fouten te leren schrijven en ten tweede wat meer beleefd te zijn ten opzichte van de administrators. Uw periode van bezinning is bij deze ingegaan. --Sompeetalay 3 okt 2008 19:48 (UTC) Sjabloon *Ik heb een entrie gemaakt over de Battle of Falleen maar het sjabloon werkt niet. Kan jij er even naar kijken want ik weet niet waaraan het ligt... - Samburo **Heel vreemd. Er zit niets anders op dan die pagina te verwijderen en eens opnieuw te bouwen. Ik vind dus ook niets in die entry! Want zo kan die uiteraard niet blijven bestaan. --Sompeetalay 12 nov 2008 17:16 (UTC) ***Gevonden! Er was ergens een ']' vergeten. --Sompeetalay 12 nov 2008 17:19 (UTC) ****Oké, bedankt maar ik zag op Wookieepedia een stuk over "Battle of the Rishi Moon". De naam wordt niet genoemd in Rookies maar is het anders wel goed als ik hier een entrie over maak? - Samburo *****Stuur het mij eens via e-mail eerst wat ge maakt. Ik zal het verbeteren want ik heb geen zin om weer dat allemaal zitten te corrigeren op YP zelf. sompeetalay@gmail.com --Sompeetalay 13 nov 2008 15:53 (UTC) Categorieën bij afbeeldingen *Ik keek laatst op Wookieepedia en zag daar dat ze bij afbeeldingen categorieën plaatsten. Misschien is het een idee om op Yodapedia ook dat te doen want dan krijg je een goed overzicht. - Samburo **Lijkt mij enkel een beetje verwarrend te zijn. Ik bekijk het eens! --Sompeetalay 19 jan 2009 20:13 (UTC) *** Er zijn twee dingen die we moeten onthouden; Ten eerste moeten overal duidelijke categorieën worden ingesteld, met namen in een vast patroon. Anders wordt het alleen maar onoverzichtelijk. Bij WP hebben ze soms 3 categorieen voor 1 soort afbeeldingen, omdat ze dan wel, dan geen hoofdletter gebruiken. Ten tweede; het zijn veel (!) afbeeldingen, dus daar hebben we zeker hulp bij nodig. Mochten we hiertoe overgaan (lijkt mij een goed idee, ik heb er zelf wel eens over lopen denken) wil ik dat we een aantal vaste categorieën maken, die we dan in het forum desnoods aankondigen. --Wild Whiphid 20 jan 2009 13:46 (UTC) **** I agree. Van mij mag dit gebeuren maar ik ga er mij niet echt mee bezighouden. --Sompeetalay 20 jan 2009 16:25 (UTC) Leia Organa Beste Sompeetalay ik zag dat je een reactie op de overleg pagina van Wild Whiphid bij het overleg gedeelte Leia Organa had gezet waarop stond: Bedankt voor de toevoeging. Kun je me precies vertellen wat je daarmee bedoeld? Want je had geen reactie op de overleg pagina van het artikel Leia Organa gezet of het artikel Leia Organa aangepast waardoor wat ik wat in de overleg pagina van artikel Leia Organa heb geschreven in het artikel zelf staat, dus twijfel ik wat je met die reactie bedoeld. Tim Auke Kools 23 jan 2009 17:12 (UTC) *Laat ons zeggen dat het daar goed staat. --Sompeetalay 23 jan 2009 18:17 (UTC) Bedankt dat je dat vind en ga je er ook iets mee doen? Tim Auke Kools 23 jan 2009 19:20 (UTC) *Ja, het laten staan :) --Sompeetalay 23 jan 2009 19:25 (UTC) Ga je dan niks in het artikel zetten waardoor het daarin beschreven is? Een overleg pagina is een pagina om te overleggen, het is niet zelf een artikel. Tim Auke Kools 23 jan 2009 19:31 (UTC) *Your insight serves you well --Sompeetalay 23 jan 2009 23:06 (UTC) Badankt dat je dat zegt, maar goet wat gaat er nu gebeuren? Ik kan het zelf niet in het artikel zetten omdat die beveiligd is, bovendien heel weinig mensen hebben er iets aan als het alleen in de overleg pagina staat maar als het in het artikel zelf staat heeft iedereen er wat aan. Tim Auke Kools 24 jan 2009 21:52 (UTC) * Okey, ik heb onder de noemer "Expanded Universe" een korte beschrijving gegeven wat voor rol Leia speelt in de post-ROTJ boeken. Ik heb het bewust kort gehouden, omdat het anders het artikel zo als dat nu bestaat makkelijk 10x langer zou kunnen maken. In ieder geval; misschien is dit een idee voor andere artikelen? Het moet niet 90% gaan vormen van zo'n artikel (ooit kan het misschien langer worden), maar het is misschien een goede compromis om het zo beknopt weer te geven. --Wild Whiphid 25 jan 2009 12:25 (UTC) Sith legendes Beste Sompeetalay ik denk de Sith-profetie hier nog niet bekend is dus vertel ik even over die Sith-profetie: Er is net zoals de Jedi-profetie een Sith-profetie die voorspelt over een uitverkorene. Deze Sith zou zo sterk zijn dat hij uiteindelijk de Sith zelf zou vernietigen en zelf ook doodgaan in deze actie. The Sith of the Dark Side zouden later dan echter weer sterker terugkeren. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader vervult zo beide profeties. Hij brengt The Force terug in balans door de Sith te omverwerpen en hij dood als Sith toch ook zijn eigen Master. Tim Auke Kools 26 jan 2009 15:50 (UTC) *Uit welk boek komt dit? Dan vullen we dat wel aan. --Sompeetalay 26 jan 2009 16:29 (UTC) Ik heb het eigenlijk niet zelf in een boek gelezen maar ik heb het op Wikipedia gelezen. Tim Auke Kools 26 jan 2009 18:02 (UTC) *Dat telt niet. Daar kunnen ze dingen uitvinden zoveel als ze willen. --Sompeetalay 26 jan 2009 18:27 (UTC) Maar wat er allemaal in staat moet eigenlijk ook allemaal waar zijn, meestal word valse informatie verwijderd en dit staat er al jaren in, dus volgens mij klopt dit wel. Tim Auke Kools 26 jan 2009 19:08 (UTC) *Zonder een bronvermelding wordt er geen informatie toegevoegd. --Sompeetalay 26 jan 2009 19:33 (UTC) Order 66 Beste Sompeetalay, heb je in de Geschiedenis pagina van Order 66 de reden van de wijziging van gebruiker 80.100.194.1 wel gelezen? Ik had daar namelijk een goede reden op gelezen. Tim Auke Kools 13 feb 2009 16:37 (UTC) *Gebruikers zonder naam moeten zich aanmelden. --Sompeetalay 13 feb 2009 16:40 (UTC) Ja dat is duidelijk, maar de reden van gebruiker 80.100.194.1 stont zo beschreven: Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin en Mace Windu worden gedood voor het geven van Order 66. Tim Auke Kools 13 feb 2009 16:46 (UTC) *Oui, et alors? In het opzicht waren zij de eerste 'Order 66' slachtoffers, daarom zijn ze in de lijst opgenomen. --Sompeetalay 13 feb 2009 16:57 (UTC) Eigenlijk klopt dat niet ze waren alleen de eerste slachtoffers van de Great Jedi Purge, Order 66 telt pas mee in de Jedi Purge vanaf het moment dat Palpatine/Darth Sidious de Clones opdracht geeft Order 66 uit te voeren. Tim Auke Kools 13 feb 2009 17:21 (UTC) * Ik moet zeggen dat ik het er wel mee eens ben. Ze waren slachtoffers van de Purge, niet van Order 66 in dat opzicht. Dat werd pas na hun dood uitgevaardigd en door de Clones uitgevoerd, niet door Palpatine zelf. --Wild Whiphid 14 feb 2009 11:09 (UTC) Beste Sompeetalay, zou je hier alsjeblieft weer antwoord op willen geven, want je doet er wel heel lang over, als je nog steets niets weet te zeggen zeg dat dan maar en neem dan gerust de tijd om erover na te denken. Tim Auke Kools 16 feb 2009 15:43 (UTC) *Ik pas het meteen aan, dan kunt ge met een gerust hart gaan slapen. --Sompeetalay 16 feb 2009 16:34 (UTC) Galen Marek Beste Sompeetalay, ik ben er achter gekomen dat Galen Marek niet in de Duitse maar in de Franse versie Jacob Nion heet. Tim Auke Kools 24 feb 2009 20:35 (UTC) *Proficiat. --Sompeetalay 24 feb 2009 21:19 (UTC) Ik kwam er achter toen ik het artikel Galen Marek op Wookieepedia vond en de taallinken onderzocht. Tim Auke Kools 24 feb 2009 22:06 (UTC) Maar nu we het toch over Galen Marek hebben, heb je er weleens over nagedacht wat zijn Sithnaam zou zijn geworden als hij ervoor had gekozen Darth Vader te doden en daardoor Darth Sidious nieuwe leerling werdt, precies zoals in dat alternatieve einde? Tim Auke Kools 26 feb 2009 17:06 (UTC) Ik denk dat zijn Sithnaam dan Darth Starkiller zou zijn geworden. Tim Auke Kools 26 feb 2009 17:45 (UTC) Beste Sompeetalay, hoe lang duurt het nog voor je een reactie geeft of iets met deze informatie (je hoeft niets te doen met de informatie over die Sithnaam die ik voor Galen Marek heb bedacht tegenover het alternatieve einde de game, maar wel van dat Galen niet in de Duitse maar de Franse versie Jacob Nion heet en de manier waarop ik er achter ben gekomen waardoor er ook taallinken komen in het artikel Galen Marek) het duurd nu zolang dat het lijkt of je het vergeten bent, ik zou het fein vinden als je teminste een reactie achter laat. Tim Auke Kools 3 mrt 2009 21:29 (UTC) *Wat wilt ge dat ik daarover zeg? Uiteindelijk is het niet meer erg belangrijk want die naam is toch niet meer officieel. En doe aub wat aan uw spelling want ik krijg pijn mijn maag als ik uw fouten zie. --Sompeetalay 3 mrt 2009 22:13 (UTC) Ik weet dat die naam niet meer officieel is maar er staat nog steets in het artikel Galen Marek onder Achter de Schermen dat hij in de Duitse versie Jacob Nion heet dus dat moet zeker even verbeterd worden. Ik had het toch ook over taallinken, in het artikel Galen Marek op Yodapedia horen namelijk deze taallinken te zitten en:Galen Marek, de:Galen Marek, es:Galen Marek, fr:Jacob Nion en pl:Galen Marek. Tim Auke Kools 4 mrt 2009 18:55 (UTC) *Bon, dit is dan ook meteen het laatste bericht hierover dat ik lees en niet verwijder want ik heb wel andere dingen te doen ... --Sompeetalay 4 mrt 2009 19:00 (UTC) Interwikis Hi! I'm Dionne Jinn from Finnish Jedipedia. I was trying to add an interwiki link between Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and our article about the same movie. But all edits had been banned from that article. Could you add the link or lift the bann for long enough for me to add the link? You people here could add some more interwiki links anyway. It would be a great gesture of help to all Star Wars wikis around the world. Thank you.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 28 feb 2009 20:24 (UTC) *Some pages are locked. Just let me know what interwiki's I should add and I will. --Sompeetalay 28 feb 2009 20:26 (UTC) ::Will do. Add this: fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi I - Pimeä uhka. You got that? But why are they locked? Are you having trouble with vandalism?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 28 feb 2009 20:28 (UTC) **As you may have noticed, there are only two users who work on YP. I don't want anybody to add anything to pages that have cost me many hours to complete :) --Sompeetalay 28 feb 2009 20:39 (UTC) :::With all due respect I though that the whole point in wikia-kind of things is to work together to improve articles. In our Jedipedia we only lock the pages that are continuously harrased by vandals. Even that is not necessary too often because most of the vandals can be blocked out. I think you seem to be little over-protective of your articles, but that is not really my business. But now I'm getting carried to the side tracks. My main point is that you guys could add some more interwiki links around.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 28 feb 2009 20:47 (UTC) **Please, feel free to add interwiki's wherever en whenever you can. --Sompeetalay 28 feb 2009 20:52 (UTC) :::I do what I can but you people here could help with that yourselves. You know what there is in your version, and we know what is in ours, and then there is that big, fat, overwhelming English Wookieepedia where there is practically everything. I just went through every article I ever started because a German Jedipedian asked me to see if I could add links to their wiki. I'm telling you that is very hard work, but it is easier if you at least add that first link to Wookieepedia so that we of the other wikis know that you have an article about the subject.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 28 feb 2009 21:01 (UTC) *I will try to remember it. We have never been busy by adding interwiki's in the past. Please remember that there are just two of us. YP has now entered its third year and we now have over 3500 articles, written by just two people. --Sompeetalay 28 feb 2009 21:11 (UTC) ::There is not that many of us in Jedipedia either. Two very active (that would be DS2 and myself) and two or three less active. Jedipedia is less than two years old and we have little over two thousand articles, but almost every one of them has at least one interwiki link to Wookieepedia. We create that almost automatically when we create an article. --Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 28 feb 2009 21:21 (UTC) I found another one you could link for me. 501st Legion to our fi:501. legioona.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä) 28 feb 2009 21:28 (UTC) Beveiliging Ik moet zeggen dat ik het eningzins eens ben met Dionne. Een heel aantal beveiligde pagina's kan makkeijk worden vrijgegeven. We moeten de beveiliging toch proberen te beperken tot pagina's die nog onder aanbouw zijn, sjablonen en dat soort dingen. Ik snap dat het irritant is als iemand er rommel tussen gaat plakken, maar dat is met een druk op de knop weer weg. En als ze vrij zijn, kunnen andere mensen daar nuttige dingen aan toe voegen. Volgens mij kun je ook semi-beveiligen, dat alleen ingelogde mensen erbij kunnen. Verder zal ik wel proberen interwiki's te gaan toevoegen, maar dat wordt wel lastig met bijvoorbeeld de DE en FI versie... want daar is alles vertaald, en pagina's zijn er soms gewoon nog niet (had ik net bijv. met de Acklay). --Wild Whiphid 4 mrt 2009 09:48 (UTC) : Ik wil wel Interwiki's toevoegen maar eigenlijk zijn dat dingen die perfect kunnen worden gedaan door andere bezoekers die geen artikels kunnen maken. Die anderstalige wiki's zou ik overslaan, die moeten ze maar zelf doen met hun vertalingen. Pagina's mogen vrijgegeven worden maar vanaf er wordt in gerommeld, gooi ik ze weer op slot. Die semi-beveiliging is mss geen slecht idee. --Sompeetalay 4 mrt 2009 10:38 (UTC) ::Sommige pagina's mogen van mij dicht blijven. Die Lot van de Jedi ben ik nog steeds af en toe mee bezig (in .TXT met name) en ik wil niet dat mensen dingen gaan toevoegen die ik nog aan het voorbereiden ben. (Duurt wat langer wel, maar het zijn er zo veel!) Semi-beveiliging lijkt me een goede, zo kunnen bijv. de mensen van anders-talige wiki's wel interwiki's toevoegen. Ik snap geen bal van die talen soms en gaat te veel werk in zitten om de juiste spelling daarvan allemaal na te gaan (namen zijn soms zelfs vertaald?!), dus ik hou het wel een beetje bij EN en DE. Ik vind het idee van de categorieen voor afbeeldingen trouwens wel handig, dus of je er vanaf nu rekening mee kunt houden bij nieuwe plaatjes? Idem voor de interwiki's, gewoon bij nieuwe pagina's ff aan denken ;)--Wild Whiphid 4 mrt 2009 18:45 (UTC) *En hoe doen we dat cats bij foto's? Welke cats gaan we maken? Er staan nu ook al super veel foto's op ... En die links naar andere Wiki's zijn wel goed maar daarom zijn wij nog niet gelinkt op de andere Wiki ... --Sompeetalay 4 mrt 2009 18:47 (UTC) Conan Antonio Motti Beste Sompeetalay, dat ik zijn tweede naam uit de titel haalde was omdat die me niet echt belangrijk leek voor in de titel omdat iemand veel eerder bij de voor- of de achternaam word genoemd of beide tegelijk dus de voor- en de achternaam zijn zeker belangrijk in de titel maar de tweede naam is weer niet zo belangrijk zolang die maar in het artikel staat. Tim Auke Kools 7 mrt 2009 19:12 (UTC) *Dat is juist maar daarom moet ge die niet uit de naam van een artikel halen. --Sompeetalay 7 mrt 2009 19:22 (UTC) Ik haalde die naam helemaal niet uit het artikel, ik haalde die naam alleen uit de titel en om het officieel te maken had ik op de plaats waar dit woord PAGENAME met deze tekens }} aan de rechter en deze tekens {{ aan de linker kant stond die ervoor bedoeld is om daar dezelfde naam als de titel te zetten Conan Antonio Motti gezet. Tim Auke Kools 7 mrt 2009 20:48 (UTC) Spijt me nog van zoveel veranderingen bij dat laatste bericht, ik had heel wat broblemen bij het bericht om hem op een goede en duidelijke manier en zonder fouten achter te laten. Tim Auke Kools 7 mrt 2009 20:58 (UTC) *Don't worry about it. --Sompeetalay 8 mrt 2009 10:43 (UTC) Bedankt, maar begrijp je nu de fouten uit dat bericht zijn wat ik ermee wil zeggen? Tim Auke Kools 8 mrt 2009 20:41 (UTC) *Ja maar van namen van artikels, wordt er normaal gezien afgebleven. --Sompeetalay 8 mrt 2009 21:15 (UTC) Namen van de artikels moeten altijd zo compleet mogelijk, geloof dat dat ook in de regels staat. --Wild Whiphid 9 mrt 2009 09:21 (UTC) Misschien geldt dat voor wat er in het artikel staat maar dat hoeft nog niet voor de titel te gelden, als de titel van een artikel over een personage alleen de voor- en achternaam draagt ook al heeft het personage meer namen is het makkelijker dat artikel terug te vinden en de andere namen worden in dat artikel toch duidelijk bekend, maar goed als jullie het toch liever op de manier doen door de hele naam als titel te gebruiken dan mogen jullie het ook op zo doen, ik heb daar eigenlijk niets tegen ik ben hier gewoon om te helpen. Tim Auke Kools 9 mrt 2009 18:12 (UTC) *Misschien kunt ge dan beginnen met uw spelling en werkwoordvormen eens na te kijken, zoals 'geld' en 'hoefd'. --Sompeetalay 9 mrt 2009 18:22 (UTC) :: Andere (kortere) namen kunnen gewoon 'redirects' worden, dan is er toch geen probleem met hoe makkelijk/moeilijk ze te vinden zijn? Dan wordt je automatisch doorverwezen... --Wild Whiphid 18 mrt 2009 09:12 (UTC) Sarlacc Beste Sompeetalay, waarom staat er in het artikel Sarlacc niets over de Ancient Abyss? Ik bedoel er staat wel iets in over de Great Pit of Carkoon en de Great Pit of Carkoon en de Ancient Abyss zijn eigenlijk beide een Sarlacc in Star Wars. Tim Auke Kools 16 mrt 2009 17:23 (UTC) *Beste almachtige en alwetende, uw slaaf zal het direct in orde brengen. Spaar mij de zweepslagen aub ! --Sompeetalay 16 mrt 2009 19:01 (UTC) Beste Sompeetalay, je hoeft je daar echt geen zorgen om te maken want je bent geen slaaf van mij en zelfs ik weet niet alles, echt niemand weet alles en aangezien jij hier een beheerder bent ben jij hier hoger dan ik, in elk geval bedankt dat je mijn advies hebt opgevolgd. Tim Auke Kools 17 mrt 2009 19:39 (UTC) Praji Nevermind ik ingetypte Engelse tekst naar een Nederlandse vertaler, en heb nu afgemaakt Praji bio met hetgeen geschiedde na de Strijd van Endor. Hanzo Hasashi 26 mrt 2009 00:10 (UTC) Wikipedia Hoe vind je deze; ik zat eens te kijken op de NL wikipedia, die hebben daar gewoon stukken op staan die puur copy-paste zijn van hier. Zoals bijvoorbeeld het stukje over de Jedi Consular/Guardian. En als je dan eens wilt verwijzen naar Yodapedia mag dat niet, dat vinden ze spam... lekker dan. --Wild Whiphid 12 apr 2009 10:49 (UTC) *Euhm, wat stel je voor dat we er aan doen? Misschien eens naar de algemene, grote Wikipedia te mailen? --Sompeetalay 12 apr 2009 15:51 (UTC) Fact Files Kun je in plaats van de NL index te veranderen niet gewoon beter een nieuwe tussenkop toevoegen met een UK index? De bladzijdenummers zijn namelijk ook vertaald, en nu is het af en toe erg vaag hoe of wat als maar de helft vertaald is. Ik heb dit letterlijk overgenomen uit de NL factfiles, zo heet dat daar nu eenmaal (ja het zijn soms inderdaad idiote vertalingen, maar het is toch wel grappig om te zien hoe het hier in NL in elkaar stak). Misschien zou het leuker zijn om gewoon een tweede inhoudsopgave toe te voegen van de UK versie met Sjabloon:Factfiles, dan kunnen mensen ook eens zien hoe dat verschilde. Of je nu wijzigt of een nieuwe box toevoegt, is dan toch net zo veel werk ;) --Wild Whiphid 26 apr 2009 08:58 (UTC) *Ik vraag mij af wat de waarde is van de NL FF. Die vertalingen zijn super onduidelijk, ook voor ons als we iets gaan moeten opzoeken of eventueel linken als bron. Ik zou gewoon de originele nemen en dan desnoods eventueel onderaan iets vermelden over de Nederlandse (vertalingen). --Sompeetalay 26 apr 2009 09:28 (UTC) ** Omdat die pagina nummers ook vertaald worden is het nu helemaal onduidelijk. Als je die titels blijft veranderen stop ik ermee. Dan heeft het geen enkel nut, want ik weet die pagina nummers niet. Laat die gewoon staan. Plaats als je er zo veel moeite mee hebt dan een extra box erboven met de UK versie. --Wild Whiphid 26 apr 2009 09:49 (UTC) *** Dat lijkt mij idd de beste oplossing want die Nederlandse titels zijn inderdaad storend. --Sompeetalay 26 apr 2009 09:53 (UTC)